Long Live Rock
"Long Live Rock and Roll" is the twenty-first episode of season 3 of the television show R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It aired on November 16, 2013. Summary Holden is a boy with a garage band, but no musical talent when it comes to playing lead guitar. So when a former, Keith Richards-esque rock star-turned-music shop owner known as Sir Maestro offers him a new guitar seemingly for free, Holden jumps at the chance...only to learn too late that Sir Maestro wants more than cash for payment and Holden's friends have been tempted with similar offers. Plot Holden is a teenager with a garage band, and while he is a talented singer, his lead guitar skills are less than great. After a fight with his band mates Squee and Tibbs, he finds a coupon for 50% off any instrument at a music shop run by a former Keith Richards-esque rocker named Sir Maestro. Maestro offers an electric guitar that was played by "Garcia, Cobain, and Hendrix"; when Holden plays the instrument, he becomes exceptionally talented. Sir Maestro gives Holden the guitar on two conditions: he needs to sign a contract and promise to play "one performance" for the musician. Holden shows off the instrument to his friends, who struggle to keep up with his new-found talent. Maestro appears and offers more flyers to Holden's friends--but later, he manifests in Holden's bedroom and reveals that he is secretly Satan, with the contract the teen acting as a Faustian bargain for his immortal soul. The demon also laughs that he is, at that very moment, selling a new bass guitar and drum kit to Squee and Tibbs, and while he races to save them, he is too late to keep them from signing contracts. Holden discovers Maestro, along with zombified, soulless versions of his band mates, playing in the back of the shop. Holden then makes a challenge to Maestro: the two will face off in a guitar duel, with the teens' souls on the line. Maestro agrees, setting the condition that whoever makes a mistake first is the loser. The devil is far more talented than Holden, and when it seems that he has won, the teenager speaks to his corpse-like friends, reminding them of their bond and the early days of the band. Holden's words move his friends and bring back their spirits, and together, they play a blisteringly fast song. Sir Maestro tries to keep up, but ends up snapping a guitar string; this counts as a mistake, and the demon vanishes. Holden, Squee, and Tibbs are freed, and they play their own music as the episode ends. Cast *Cameron DeFaria as Holden *Margot Berner as Jessica *Jared Ager-Foster as Frankie *Mackenzie Gray as Sir Maestro Trivia *Mackenzie Gray first appeared in the season 2 episode "Brush with Madness" as Alan Miller, the graphic novel artist. *Margot Berner first appeared in the season 2 episode "Night of the Mummy" as Jane. *This episode originally had the working title of "Doom Metal." Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3